ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Food Guide by Suroot
Category:Guides Suroot's Food Guide One of the biggest questions that I get is "What Food should I use?" So I'm creating this guide as a helpful reference, I'll love to have some help from people creating this guide since I haven't leveled all the jobs. But, for now I'm going to do the best that I can. let me remind everyone that this is a basic guide and is meant to be a reference. I accidentally called this Food Guide and need this to be changed to Suroot's Food Guide. ---- Level 1-10 (All Jobs) Let's be honest, if you're using food that's listed here then you're either beyond this guide or you're getting ripped off. So what food should I be using for levels 1-10? A combination of Grilled Hare or Meat Jerky and Selbina Milk will do amazing things for you. Grilled Hare and Meat Jerky does amazing things gives a great stat boost for lower levels for stats that are going to be useful at the time. Selbina Milk on the other hand will give you a Regen effect of 1 HP per Tick. Using stats that will increase by percent sometimes doesn't pay off. In this case, it works out great while you hack away at the low level mobs. ---- Level 11-20 This is where you start to have the break out between the Party Tactic jobs. Melee (DD) Melee should focus on damage with using Meat Jerky which will provide a little more increase to Strength and Attack but with more increase than the Grilled Hare. Please do not waste money on things like Sushi and Rice Balls yet. The increase will not be worth the money you'll be spending. Tank Tank should be using Meat Jerky much as the DD, however you should also go with the Selbina Milk tactic again since the White Mage will not have Regen and you can't always expect to have a Power Leveler. The increased damage output from the Meat Jerky will also help, although not as much as Provoke to keep hate. Mage Ok, this one is totally up to you. I always use Cookies, but if you have the money and you want to do it using Pies with Drink can actually be a great Refresh. Your MP will be so low that it would actually be cheaper to go with Grape or Melon juice. Pies such as Apple Pie and Melon Pie give a boost to your maximum MP and INT. For races with a lower MP pool such as Elvaan and Galka, Rolanberry Pies can also be an option, but without juice cookies are generally the better choice. The Cookies will be your best friend later on because of price and the return. The MP+5 while healing is extremely useful especially once you start getting into the 300+ MP where drinks are going to stop being extremely useful. ---- Level 21-30 Let's face it, by now you should start to be understanding Party Tactics. You should have your tank, melee, puller, healer, and of course support jobs. This is where your foods are going to start actually making a difference. Melee (DD) You can either start eating accuracy food like Sushi and seafood, but the accuracy bonus granted by these items will not compare to the bonuses one would gain from meat. The best option is to go straight to higher tier meats. However, a cheap accuracy option is the Jack-o'-Lantern, they last 3 hours and give big fat +10 bonuses. You can also start using things like rice balls. Rice dumplings give good all-around stats to Melee at this level, with a boost to accuracy and attack. Sushi I still wouldn't recommend below level 30. Tank Ok, this is where I become a little less knowledgeable since I've never really leveled a tank job past 37 (Ninja). I've seen people use Tavnazian Taco's at this level however I don't recommend it. The benefit still won't be recognized as much as in a later level. For PLD tanks Fish Mithkabobs work well at these levels, though several Seafood/Guide will give a DEF boost. Ninjas can eat Jack-o'-Lanterns for the +!0 to both accuracy and evasion. Mage Please please please stick with Cookies except in the early 20's. For BLMS, pies such as Apple Pie and Melon Pie can also be an option, giving a max MP boost and an INT boost for your nukes. White mages can also try mushroom food such as Roast Mushroom, mushroom food in general give enmity-, max MP+ and a bit of MP recovered while healing. From 20-23 specifically while around the pond in Qufim Island, you can use Yagudo Drinks here, or the Refresh effect from FoVs, it will allow the group to continue to run through around the pond and continue to own on the worms quickly with little to no downtime. In my opinion, these are THE fastest levels in the game because of that one area. ---- Level 30-75 I already know what you're going to say, Oh look at Root skipping 45 levels, but let's be honest here... You should be able to use this information to tailor your own eating habits during parties. You should also know what your role is in a party and what you need to do your job the best. Melee (DD) You should be eating Strength and Attack Food. Jobs that should be looking at this are Warrior, Samurai, Dark Knight, Monk and possibly Beastmaster. Concentrate on meats in order to keep these stats high. Puller There are two types of pullers, the Ranged Attack puller and the ability puller. I call it an ability puller because it isn't based off of a consumable. These are everything from a Bard who can use Songs or even Black Mages or White Mages who Dia pull, which I never recommend! For the Ranged Attack puller, I would always suggest Sushi, the level of Sushi from Squid Sushi to Bream Sushi to Sole Sushi is completely dependent on what level you are. Lower level should use cheaper Sushi where as higher level should be using Squid Sushi which gives both Ranged Accuracy+% and an AGI boost. For ability pullers, stick with what you would normally use for your job since you don't have to worry about hitting the mob. Tank Ok, there are two ways that this can go. You are either a blood tank or an evasion tank. Blood tanks are Paladin's and evasion tanks are Ninja's. Very simple, if you are a blood tank you should be focusing on Vitality and Defense food like Mith Fishkabobs, Tavnazian Salad and Tavnazian Taco, where as evasion tanks should start looking into Evasion and Attack food in order to make sure that you evade as many hits as you can but still are able to hit and keep hate. Healer Keep with the Cookies, your MP is growing by quite a bit now and this will cause all of your Drinks to not show as much of an effect especially with the mp costs that your spells will start costing. Mage (DD) EAT Cookies! But you can also use a Rolanberry Pie or Marron Glace. The Rolanberry will give you a nice Intelligence boost as well as an MP boost. The Glace will give MP While Healing +1 as well as a large MP boost. However once again, Cookies will give you MP While Healing +5, this means that when you're healing you get more MP back. Sweet Rice Cakes are a nice alternative to more expensive pies. The key bonuses such as INT, MP and HMP are generally smaller but you get a nice EVA and VIT bonus, which is useful, especially if you are a hate pulling Tarutaru BLM, for example. And as a Black Mage or Red Mage you can cast during a fight and rest during a pull. Find the nation who is 1st in conquest and buy them from Valeriano for about 1k a stack of 99. 1 stack should last for quite a while. ---- End Game Ok, I'm going to cover this in a VERY minor way since everybody has their own ideas of what they like to use by this level. So please only take this as my opinion. Please remember that there are certain times that you should stray away from this part of the guide. Some NM's you are not going to want to use food on for certain reasons whether it gives the attributes to the NM or what the case is. Dynamis I do not suggest eating any food in Dynamis, unless you're a Mage and eating Cookies. The main reason is because of the number of deaths that occur in this setting. Let's face it, I go in as 75 Thief and I eat a Sushi and die... I'm going to be a little pissed off. And that just doesn't go well with working with the team. Sky Please don't use food unless you are actually fighting a God. Don't bother with trigger mobs unless you're a mage eating, you guessed it, Ginger Cookies! If you leveled Thief let me give you some advice... don't bother eating food on Genbu, you are always going to be hitting for 0's on him and you should be more focused on just doing your SA and TA. For other Gods you should be able to eat Sushi and do normal (or smaller amounts of) damage. For other DD, focus on your Strength and Attack, you'll have a little problem hitting them but you want your hits to count. Black Mage and Red Mage focus on Intelligence and MP up. You should be getting Refresh from either a Bard, Corsair, or Red Mage so don't worry so much about your Refresh. You should be more concerned about getting resisted. White Mage focus on getting as much MP as possible so that you can cure more. HNM Follow the same guide as if you are fighting a God and you should be fine. Sea I haven't had much experience here, but it's just like Dynamis in the fact that you'll be dead quite a bit. However like Sky, you are going to need to eat food; so try to find cheaper versions of your food in order to cut down on the costs.